


He never said it with words

by space_ally



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Love You, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Poetry, Short, Silence, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally
Summary: Nezumi never said it to Shion. Not with his words. But actions speak louder than words.(Now translated into English!)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Er hat es nie mit Worten gesagt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798458) by [space_ally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_ally/pseuds/space_ally). 



> Hey there! 
> 
> Yes I translated my own One Shot, isn't that great? It's late, I'm tired and I have to get up early, that was a horrible idea. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He never said it with words.

 

Sometimes it was the way he looked at Shion. Sometimes it was the way he spoke, used his words, hastily lined up, sense- and thoughtless. It was the way he smiled at him as if the world belonged to the two of them alone, even though there was this immutable melancholy in his looks, hidden so deep down that only Shion managed to see through the façade.

 

Sometimes it was the way he touched him. Careful and considerate, as if he was made of porcelain, on other days in turn rough and thoughtless, as if he wasn’t able to assess his own body’s strength.

 

Sometimes it was audible by his intonation, it didn’t matter if he was acting on stage, involved in Shakespeare’s plays, if he sang or if he stood in front of him, looking him into the eyes, it accompanied his voice, resonating.

 

All the time, it were his actions.

 

Whenever he pressed Shion to him tightly, his cape wrapped around both of them, always making sure to protect him. Whenever he took a step forwards, in front of him, only a single one just to make sure he could intervene if necessary. How his look became obscure whenever someone came near Shion. How he reached for his hand, seemingly unintentionally, to entwine their fingers. Whenever he overcame the distance between them to seal Shion’s lips with his. It always resonated without a sound, but he never said it with words.

 

His mute words screamed the loudest the moment he threw himself in front of the gun pointing at Shion.

 

That was the moment Nezumi was the quietest.

 

And the following silence was the most suffocating.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to decide whether I tag this as Major Character Death or Major Character Injury. Feel free to decide for yourself. Also, let me know your decisions/opinion/whatever really if you feel like it!


End file.
